The present invention relates to a combination of dispenser that contain razor blade units, and a sales display and dispensing unit for accommodating and individually dispensing such dispensers.
Dispensers or containers for accommodating razor blade units of wet razors are known. In this connection, razor blade unit refers to a plastic body in which a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded, and which can be disposed at the front end of a handle via an appropriate mechanism. Dispensers serve for storing several such razor blade units as well as for the accommodation of used razor blade units. These dispensers comprise a plastic casing with appropriate compartments in conformity with the number of razor blade units; each of these compartments serves to receive a respective razor blade unit. By means of the handle, the razor blade units can be successively removed from the casing and after use can again be inserted therein.
In order to be able to hold the razor blade units in the compartments of the casing, clamping forces act upon the razor blade units, so that the razor blade units are held in the compartments of the casing via a frictional or positive connection. In order to be able to hold the razor blade units in the compartments with some degree of reliability, the clamping forces must be relatively great. Unfortunately, with the smaller razor blade units that are used these days, problems occur because these razor blade units cannot absorb great clamping forces, so that the heretofore known dispensers are not suitable for accommodating these smaller razor blade units. Furthermore, with the heretofore known dispensers the danger exists that if the dispensers are dropped, the razor blade units can become disengaged and fall out. This of course also applies in particular after the dispenser has been provided with used razor blade units. A number of such dispensers are, for example, offered for sale in so-called blister packages, with the dispensers being disposed next to one another below a transparent plastic sheet that is secured to a cardboard strip. Such packagings have the drawback that the used plastic is not compatible with the environment and that the dispensers for razor blade units are disposed next to one another, so that the dispensers require a large surface area.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the aforementioned general type that can be made of environmentally compatible materials, and that enables a simple accommodation of dispensers that are filled with razor blade units and without great clamping forces prevents the razor blade units from accidentally falling out, with the arrangement being suitable not only for the ultimate user but also for the sales display of razor blade units, of wet razors, packed in dispensers.